Dear Sakura
by jmtothemusic
Summary: Dear Sakura...I matched stars in the sky to every reason I love you...until I ran out of stars.
1. Chapter 1

Dear Sakura...

I've left the Leaf village long ago... suspending my emotions in an attempt to gain power. It worked, for the most part... I killed Itachi. It's what I always wanted. Naturally, it hurt me...it cut me so deep, that I will never go home to the Leaf. I will never come back to you...to Naruto...to my home.

But Sakura, the reason it hurts is because it's impossible for me to shake off these human emotions that I feel...it's IMPOSSIBLE to not feel anything, when everything you had is gone. My goal is complete...my goal was _wrong_. And still, everything that I used to have...it's all gone, now.

I shouldn't have felt anything at all when I slaughtered him, Sakura. I thought I learned to sever all attachments, to destroy all emotion. It took me a long time to figure it out...

It's you, Sakura.

I spent hours last night, staring up at the stars, plotting to kill everyone in the Leaf village, but I would have one exception: you. I want to live with you... I would even be okay _dying at your feet_. I want nothing more than to see you right now. This is because I know deep down inside, that you were always standing in the way...in the way of my feelings, my goals, my hatred.

When I stared at the stars, I counted each one of them as a reason that I love you...until I ran out of stars.

Sakura... I will never hurt you. I will never so much as touch you if that is what you wish. I am coming to invade the Leaf tomorrow. I can only hope you will still have a place in your heart for me when my work is done. Because now...you're the only part of me that's still human.

_Sasuke Uchiha_

* * *

_A/N: This will have multi chapters to it, starting with Sasuke, next will be her response in a letter. Then she'll write to Naruto, who'll write to Sasuke, and then Hinata will write to Naruto. Maybe. It depends if you like it. Fav pairing..? let me know what you think, what to write next, what pairing you like so I can write about it. Thanks. Btw, im not too far along in Shippuden, I haven't seen Sasuke kill Itachi, so plz don't spoil anything. Thank you so much! 3_


	2. Chapter 2

Dear Sasuke...

Sasuke...I don't know what to say to you after all you've done here. People have died, people have hurt...People like me and Naruto have ached and longed for you to come home for so long, but the destruction you've done here is unacceptable. If this is who you've become, I want nothing of it but for you to turn to your old self again.

Sasuke, I love you...I told you the day you left me. I screamed and cried for you to come back, I swore I'd make you happy, so that you'd never regret staying. But yet, you left me.

As much as I love you, Naruto makes me happy. He doesn't ignore me, or give me heartache every time he's gone, and he'd never leave me all alone. He's loyal, he's trustworthy and makes me feel good about myself.

Sasuke, what I felt for you was a deep spiraling love that slowly ate away at my heart, and soon there'd be nothing left...because you didn't feel the same way.

I will always love you, and I'll chase and chase for you, but I know I'll never have you. You'll always be an avenger, you'll always harness hatred for the village, and maybe I'd be foolish to give up all I've got just for you.

I'll search. I'll never have you. But I will not search alone. I care for Naruto. He's fought for me and openly admits his feelings to me-And we both care for you. So together, we'll find you-even if we only have each other to support this goal. I know he'll do it for me, as well as for you.

I miss you too much to bear. But Naruto-I'll never be forced to miss him-

Because he'll always be here.

I was never good enough for you, Sasuke, even though you were my _world._ But I'm always valued by Naruto. He respects me, and lets me help him, and encourages me to improve-I can _be _something for him. I have to move on Sasuke-

For my own good.

_Sakura Haruno _

* * *

_A/N: did you like it,..? hate it..? Wanna black mail me..? wanna insult me..? Hehehehe do it in a review! :D _

_I'm going to make this the ultimate love triangle. It's tragic . Give me suggestions! _

_so here's the order of who loves who..._

_sasuke-Sakura, Sakura-Naruto, Naruto-Hinata, Sai-Sakura, Idk._

_Honestly, its just gonna be a series of un mailed letters. Just what they want to say to each other, and it's tragic because most of the time they'll be letters like the one above, Naruto will be moving on from Sakura in the next one, and then I'll make Sai send one to her. Thanks for Reading! 3_


	3. Chapter 3

Dear Sakura...

I've never been the best with this sort of thing...emotions, friendship, love... but I must admit these feelings that I've been holding up inside myself, because you know I can't handle it on my own.

I've read MANY books on love, relationships, nicknames... and I feel that to this day I have still never gotten it right. So I need your help with this, Sakura, because you seem to be just the beautiful person to give me all the love I need...

Sakura, I've fallen in love...I've fallen in love with a wonderful girl, with bright blue eyes, and a strong will to improve. I've fallen for her; and I wish to be there for her through it all. Sakura, I've fallen for-

Ino.

She is the one I need help to make happy. This is something I can't get from the books, so I hope this letter was flattering enough to earn your assistance. Thank you, Sakura. I know you're just the person to help.

From,

Your buddy_ Sai._

P.S, I heard when you say things like 'buddy' as a prefix before your/ someone else's name, it is 'friendly'

* * *

A/N : Hehehe I hope he sounded anti-social and nervous. I'm sure Sakura thought he was talking about her, until the major co** block when he said he was talking about Ino. Haha.

Also, a guest asked if Sakura was going to end up with Sasuke, and here's the answer:

She's trying to love naruto because Sasuke is the enimy, but what she doesn't know is that Naruto is trying to move on from her to Hinata for the same reason: Sakura isn't interested.

So in short, yeah, she's going to be with Sasuke, in the end, assuming he likes her (which in my mind, he does) :).

Thanks for reading, I promise next chapter will be from Naruto to Hinata, and then we'll get Sakura and Sasuke into the mix. :D


	4. Chapter 4

Dear Naruto...

...Uhm, hi, Naruto... I'm sure you weren't expecting to get a letter from me, but that's okay, I guess...The truth is, uhm, I've been trying to say this in person to you for a long time...But I've just gotten nervous and passed out...sorry.

Well, the truth is that, well, I've kinda had a crush on you for a while now...Oh no, now I'm blushing...but I noticed you hanging around Sakura, and I know you really like her...and...I guess what I'm trying to say is that if she's the one that makes you happy, I'd be okay with that. I just feel like I need to tell you how I feel after all this time just holding it in...it's what you'd do...you'd be open about your feelings. If you don't want to, you don't have to respond to this letter, I won't be hurt that much.

I've seen you be alone, to start from nothing and to rise, to climb your way to acceptance... I was always below those in my family, so even though I was always fascinated by you, I was too afraid to actually approach you...the sad part is that I doubt my situation would have stopped you, if you were in it...so I'm sorry.

You were always alone, because everyone feared you. You were looked down upon, and so was I, but in a different way. Seeing you overcome it and still go after Sakura the way you did inspired me to write this letter-even a shy girl like me can speak her mind, because of you. So, thanks I guess...

You were always pushing yourself-even now, you try to go after Sasuke, even though it looks hopeless to many of us in the village. But I can't doubt you! With all you've accomplished through everyone's greatest doubts in you, how could they ever doubt again?! Seeing you train so hard, getting up and trying again and again inspired me to do the same...finally I feel I can _be_ someone to my family, if I put my mind to it.

You made friends with the most admired guy in school, the one who called you a loser. You got your dream girl to believe in you, just being on the same squad as her.

I hope Sakura will see what I see in you, for your sake. You deserve her, after all the work you've done trying to please her...and it worked out for you, for the most part.

I see you as my light through the dark, the one who has guided me through all these years, the one who isn't aware of how he keeps me going...Naruto, I'm in love with you...and yet, all I can think of to say is...

Thanks.

~_Hinata _

* * *

_A/N:_ Next chapter I'll be doing Naruto to Sakura, then Sakura back to Sasuke. I hope you're enjoying this so far.. if you have any ideas, any concerns or confusions, give me a review! I'll be happy to respond. I might do an Itachi letter to Sasuke *SPOILER ALERT * that took place before he was killed *END SPOILER ALERT* If you like that idea, again, review! Thanks again :)


	5. Chapter 5

Dear Sakura,

Hey, Sakura! I know you're out at training right now with Grandma Tsunade, but I wanted to tell you something important.

Ya know, ever since I saw you the first time I've had the biggest crush on you...and I know it was the same for Sasuke and you.

So I just wanted to...make something right. I feel like ever since Sasuke left, you've been getting closer and closer to me. I can't say I didn't like it, though! But...I thought about it and...well it's pretty obvious you just miss Sasuke.

I don't want to be that kind of guy that takes advantage of the fact that you're feeling at loss...even though I have been enjoying the one on one time with you...

I know you aren't interested in me in that way...you know, the _good_ way. You never have been. And, well, that's sorta okay by me...I don't want to push you into liking me just because Sasuke's gone.

And I have some news...

I know you're gonna feel bad about this letter...but you shouldn't. I'm not the same lonely kid that I used to be. I've found somebody who told me I was an inspiration to them...that I helped her keep going...

Hinata. Hinata told me that she _loves_ me, Sakura...I've found someone who wants to be with me, believe it!

Sakura, I've chased for you, trying to please you. You've always been my dream girlfriend...but you love Sasuke...you don't feel that way for me. I think you're confused right now, and I don't want to be the one who makes it worse. I'll find Sasuke! We can do it, together! Believe it!

You're good friend always,

_Naruto Uzumaki, the soon-to-be GREATEST Hokage!_

* * *

_Meh...I didn't really have much of an inspiration for that, but I had this idea floating around in my brain. It's hard to make Naruto write a letter, seriously. I know, it's corny, but that's the tendency of Naruto._

_Next time, Sakura again to Sasuke, Naruto to Hinata, Itachi to Sasuke, possibly Sasuke to Naruto. _


	6. Chapter 6

Dear Sasuke,

I'm...I'm so lost without you, Sasuke, so incredibly lost. I was so lonely that I fell for Naruto, I'm just confused and alone and I can't bear to live without you.

I had to be told this by _Naruto_, Sasuke... that's just how confused I am about my feelings.

Since you've been gone, my motive changed from trying to make you love me, to trying to find you. The inspiration to improve has always been YOU, Sasuke...and even though you're gone, I have to thank you for that at least.

I know that you think I don't know true loneliness because I have a family, friends...but whenever you're gone, I feel that I do understand your pain.

I _do, _Sasuke, because every day when I awake to remember that you're not with me, it's just unbearable. But I only get up so I can find you...you're my everything.

Even when I'm practically nothing to you.

I'm truly alone, now. Naruto has moved on, not wanting to screw with my feelings more because he's just that nice...and Hinata has told him she loves him. He's with her, and I'm just a useless third wheel.

Useless.

I know i told you I moved on, I know that I tried to tell you off that time...but the truth is, if I really had moved on from you, I'd have no reason to improve my skills...

I'm weak without you.

So that's why I'm writing this letter, Sasuke...I'm writing this to tell you that I miss you, that I miss being ignored, or made fun of, or yelled at by you...I'm telling you that I miss you not loving me, that I'll do anything even to _see _you right now.

Because I want to be with you forever...even if it just means that I'm your third wheel.

Even if I'm still alone.

Even if...

...You don't love me back.

Sincerely,

_Sakura Haruno_

* * *

_Hope it was okay, thank you for the reviews/reads/favs/follows. It means a lot. Next will be Itachi to Sasuke, or maybe Sasuke to Naruto, or vice versa...something, hahaha...I really don't know. ;)_


	7. Chapter 7

Dear Sakura-

I've been a fool for leaving the Leaf village behind, but have been absolutely insane for even concitering leaving _you_. You were always there for me, even when I was a selfish idiot. You were compassionate and understanding, and though you might have not known this, I do love you...

Even _I_ deny my feelings and make horrible blunders sometimes.

Oh, Sakura...it took me long enough to realize this, but while matching each star to the reasons that I love you, and running out of stars, I've finally understood:

You are not represented by the sum of your parts, the number of stars that I can match to the reasons that I love you-

You are the moon...you push and pull on the waves in _my _life, you might revolve around me because of my gravity, but you never will come close enough. You keep the tides of my heart balanced, and yet I've done nothing at all for you. But most of all, when the light disappears and night rolls into my life, you provide me the light I need to see.

So for the last time, I will return to our home; I will return back to you. The last time...because I will never leave again.

_Sasuke Uchiha_

* * *

A/N: I decided that it was time for this story to come to a close. And sorry *Guest*, I don't have any idea how to work SasuHina into this story, and quite honestly I don't understand their relationship enough to even try. Thanks for the suggestion, though, I might try SasuHina in future fanfics :)

Thank you all so much for reading, please give me your final thoughts.


End file.
